


Hiding In The Closet

by crystalusagi



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blair literally hides in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March 2007 for the Sentinel_Thurs challenge "hiding in the closet." XD Yes, I know, such a creative title for my fic. Possibly someday there will be a longer sequel to this little drabble.

_This is just about the stupidest thing I've ever done,_  Blair thinks to himself as he rests his chin on his knees and wrinkles his nose at the smell of dirty floor mop that permeates the small closet.  _Hiding in a closet. From a Sentinel._  The irony of the situation doesn't escape him, and his cheeks flush hotly at the memory of Jim catching him in the men's bathroom--of the  _police station_ , for chrissakes--jerking himself off. That isn't even the embarrassing part. They are room mates; Jim has probably inadvertently listened to him masturbating a million times.   
  
Even now, as freaked out as he is, Blair feels his cock twitch at the thought of Jim listening to him, listening to the slide of skin againt skin as he touches himself in the dark, images of naked-Jim firmly gripped in his mind's eye.   
  
Blair pushes the spark of desire away, appalled.  _Man, guys really_ are  _ruled by their penises. This is so not the time_.   
  
This time is completely different. When he is at home in the loft, he's careful. Jim is right above of him, literally only two or three meters away. He  _has_  to be quiet. But this time, as he was tugging on his cock, thinking about Jim's ass spread and ready for him, he didn't at all take proximity into consideration. Perhaps the public setting excited him too much, or maybe it was the fact that Jim had been flirting with the blonde from Burglary and Blair just  _needed_  to say it,  _needed_  to lay a claim on Jim, however fleeting and imaginary.   
  
"Jim!" he whispered feircely, his hand speeding up, gliding faster along the length of his cock. "Mine!" And he came, all over the toilet seat   
  
Then it happened. The most horrifying thing he'd ever experienced, bar-none.   
  
"Blair?" Jim's bewildered voice echoed inside the three-stall bathroom.   
  
Blair doesn't know how he managed to escape. It was sheer force of will--and fear of rejection--he thinks. It had to be. One second he was in the stall with his pants unzipped and the next he was flying straight out of there, pants  _still_ unzipped, so fast that even Jim couldn't even catch him. He didn't cared, as long as he didn't have to face Jim.   
  
He realizes sitting in a janitor's closet, even with all this smelly stuff, isn't going to hide him from Jim. Jim has a Sentinel's nose, after all.  _Oh shit, if he catches me in a closet, I'll never live it down,_  he thinks.  _Assuming he'll let me live in the first place._  He exhales, and shakes his head.  _I'll find somewhere else to hide,_  he compromises. Hastily, he scrambles onto his feet and and turns the door knob.   
  
The closet door opens, and he looks up to see Jim, who looms over him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.   
  
 _Oh, shit._


End file.
